Mating Season
by NightLark
Summary: Klaus is now a hybrid and has to deal with a natural part of that life...mating season. What happens when the one person he feels connected to, is the person he tried to kill? Two-shot
1. Part one

-1Klaus sniffed the air. every scent was so strong, so powerful and rich. He felt almost overwhelmed by the complex mixtures of aromas that assualted his nostrils. Almost. He had only been a fully fledged hybrid for short amount of time and there was so much to learn. that was unusual for him. he was used to being the all knowing, all powerful vampire. the one everybody feared. But now he felt like he'd been reduced to a child again. He peered around him. Every star seemed twice as bright, burning into his eyes.

He rose from his crouch. He had returned to his human form. His body felt unfamiliar, every muscle ached with restrained power. Oh the glory of that power. he'd felt it, so strong as he'd hunted. Everything was beneath him now.

"Well, it's about time you showed up brother" Klaus's head jerked up. A woman was seated in the high branch of a tree. A familiar woman.

"Elisabeth" he said, his voice partially a sigh. The words felt strange on his lips after he'd gone so long in silence. The woman dropped down from the branch and landed, cat-like, in front of him. she was tall and slender with a waterfall of mahogany curls.

"The very same. I heard you were hiding out in this pathetic little town. I never thought it was true" she said, a malevolant smile on her face.

"Why are you here?" he snapped. of all his siblings, he found Elisabeth the most irritating. They weren't even related. She was the daughter of his mothers husband. his step father and a werewolf woman. Yet, she was the only one left alive. The one he'd been unable to kill. Her and Elijah. well, now just her. Perhaps it was because she was like him? A confined hybrid? Only she'd been content to live in shackles, bound by the witches curse.

"Oh brother, i'm hurt. Can't I stop in to see you anymore?"

"You haven't for the past hundred years. Why now?" Her smile disappeared, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Fine" she spat out "I'm here because I heard what you did" Klaus smiled to himself. He knew that as soon as he broke the curse she'd come crawling back to him like she always did.

"Which part? I've done a lot of things while I've been here"

"You killed Elijah" she said it without emotion, cold and merciless.

"Yes I did. you knew I would"

"I did. But I hoped that you wouldn't" Klaus sighed.

"If you're here to give me a morality lecture, you're wasting your time. It's too late" she shook her head slowly.

"No. You're evil and that's the way you're supposed to be...that's what makes you so damn hot" she said. her clipped british accent made the words sound odd even if her face matched the language. She looked like a regular teenage girl. But she was a killer. As evil as Klaus was, perhaps more so in some ways. "Anyway, i'm not here to break bread. I'm here because I want in. The curse. you broke it" Klaus grinned and leant against the nearest tree.

"Well now little sister...I didn't think you were the type to play with the big boys" she pushed him, holding him against the tree.

"Shut up...Nikolaus" she sneered the name "just feed me your blood. I've already got the wolf gene remember? Your blood will active it"

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to be select with my new breed" he said, his tone challenging, his eyes hard. She glared at him for a moment, then reached forward and kissed him hard. Her teeth nipped at his lip, drawing blood. He shoved her violently away. she smirked, blood staining her lips a vivid crimson.

"Minx" he snarled.

"You love it. Thanks for the gift. I'll be in touch" she laughed and disappeared into the trees. Klaus growled and turned away from the spot she'd been standing on, searching the bushes for his discarded clothes. He found them, buried under some old leaves and he slipped them on. Now he felt slightly more human. A glass of blood and he'd be good as new.

he was walking the woods when a fresh scent caught his nostrils. He froze instantly, cocking his head like a bloodhound. A rich smell played over his nose. it was familiar but at the same time strange. His feet moved without his consent, moving in the direction of the smell. He had to find out what it was.

He quickly came out of the forest. He was back in the town. The scent still tortured his nose and he followed eagerly. It led him straight to a house. He looked up, seeing a light in one of the windows. A girl stood there, staring out, unseeing. He recognized her instantly.

"Elena" he whispered.

Klaus allowed himself a wolfish smile. Ah, the little doppelganger. Alive still, apparently. Unprotected now that he'd removed her precious Stefan. Of course, the other brother was probably still around but he could deal with him.

_Elena was in easy reach_...Klaus froze as his thoughts registered. Did he actually have feelings for this girl? Did he desire her? She'd always been merely a tool for his purpose but now he was thinking about her as something else.

he shook his head. No. Impossible. He was a killer, a hunter, a murderer. He was not a human. He didn't feel. Anything. Ever. It was beneath him.

He tried to turn away from the house but something held him, mesmerized. Elena...she had cast a spell on him. He smiled at the thought. Well...it wasn't like he could do anything about it, at least not now. After all, he'd never been invited inside...

_Even though it would be easy to get in..._

Klaus snarled loudly. He needed a drink. Badly.

_What's so bad about it?_ whispered his thoughts. _She's pretty. You could always enjoy her...like Katerina...remember how sweet her blood tasted that night?_

Klaus refused to let him think that. He pushed all thoughts from his head and headed towards the apartment he'd stolen from the history teacher. It was hardly the most comfortable or luxurious of places but it would do. He'd planned to leave soon after he'd killed Elijah but something had held him here. He wasn't sure what or why.

He went to open the door and felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck.

"Elisabeth, I know you're there" he called. Elisabeth stepped out from the shadows and smiled.

"Your senses are sharper brother" she said, smiling playfully.

"Stop calling me that" he said, sharply. She looked at him curiously.

"Well someone's in a bad mood. What happened?" he smiled without feeling.

"That's not really your concern, now is it?" He went to enter the apartment but Elisabeth called out. A single word but it gained his attention immediatly.

"Elena" Klaus turned and glared at her.

"What?" She grinned, pleased to have once again enticed him into her game. She gave him an innocent look.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of brother. It happens to the best of us" Quick as a flash, Klaus darted forward and grabbed her by the throat. he bared his fangs and snarled. She remained unimpressed and impassive.

"i wouldn't recommend proceeding. i have the answers you need after all" He relaxed his grip but didn't not release her. "Tell me what you know"

"Say please" she smirked.

"Now!" he growled. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Let's put it simply. You're a hybrid now, you have to deal with all the consequences of being a hybrid. Like mating season"

"I'm not a dog. I don't have a mating season" Elisabeth smiled and stroked his cheek. Klaus felt his body react instantly to her touch and he leaned forward to kiss her. They kissed passionately, until she broke the kiss and whispered to him.

"Yeah? Then why can't you resist me?" Klaus pulled away with a snarl.

"This is stupid"

"no. this is reality. You're in heat and the Gilbert girl calls to you. her scent. If you don't give in, it'll drive you insane!" He turned to face her.

"What do you suggest?"

"Mate with her. One time and it's over" she said "I would but I've already found my guy"

"Who?"

"Vampire. name of Stefan Salvatore. You know him?" Klaus nodded.

"He's one of mine"

"Ah. That explains a lot. Anyway, I'll see you soon brother" She blew him a teasing kiss and left. Klaus muttered a curse under his breath and entered the apartment. His mind was swimming with thoughts. Should he follow his stepsister's advice or should he do what he normally did and ignore her?

_You should listen. You want Elena. You want her more then you've ever wanted anything._

"Shut up" Klaus growled.

_What's the problem? Mate with her, then kill her! Easy. Done. You've done it before..._

That was true. Klaus had many reputations, one was as a fierce lover and the other as a monstrous killer. Quite often the two crossed paths.

He fixed himself a glass of bourbon and drained it in one gulp, before sinking into a chair with the bottle in his hand. The scents of the apartment were dulled by the lingering smell of Elena. It was heady, an enthralling mixture of scents that combined to make a delicious perfume. He could identify each part but not. Klaus found himself smiling slightly at the ideas in his head.

Elena...

Yes...He would do it. he would go to her and mark her as his

Tonight.

**A/N: part one of two. Do you want lemons, mention or skip in the next part?**


	2. Part two

-1Klaus was standing outside Elena's house, shrouded in shadows. To any humans, he was invisble. To any vampires...well, any vampire who decided to notice him was in trouble.

He'd been watching the house for an hour now. From what he'd seen, Alaric Saltzman the history teacher he'd possessed was staying there with Jeremy and Elena. That was an inconvenience but not a problem. He could easily dispatch them within seconds. The only hint of a problem came at the door. Vampires could not enter the house without an invite and he had never been invited in. He sighed...there had to be a way. He prowled round the house.

Jeremy Gilbert was standing in the garden, seemingly inspecting some form of plant. Klaus couldn't identify it but it looked dead. He chuckled softly. Jeremy jerked upright, looking around frantically for the source of the noise. He looked like a fear stricken rabbit in Klaus's eyes. He laughed again and stepped into the light.

"Hello Jeremy" he said. Jeremy's eyes widened in horror and he darted for the house, but of course Klaus was quicker. He knew the boy would have vervain on him and he quickly sniffed it out. He tore off the bracelet he wore, hissing as the toxic plant scorched his skin.

"Now Jeremy, are you going to invite me inside?" The boy looked away.

"No!" Klaus growled and grabbed the boy, forcing him to look at him. he pressed down with his compulsion.

"Invite me in" Jeremy's pupils contracted slightly and when he spoke again, his voice was robotic.

"Please come in Klaus" He smiled.

"Thank you" He entered the house and stalked silently through the corridors. The history teacher was in the kitchen. He looked up as Klaus entered.

"You...?" Klaus didn't let him finish the sentence. He darted forward and slammed him over the head, knocking the man unconcious. He continued up the stairs to Elena's room. She was sitting by her window, writing her diary. Klaus stood there for a minute, watching her. She sighed and looked over at him.

"I know you're there Klaus" He took a step forward, emerging from the darkness. He smiled at her.

"How did you know?"

"I saw a person outside the house, heard Jeremy go out but not come back in. Alaric dropped something when you entered"

"Your senses have improved"

"I've been practicing. Never know when...say...a murderous ex boyfriend might return to take a chunk out of me" He sensed the bitterness and cold agression in her voice. He sighed.

"Clearly, you haven't moved on"

"From you kidnapping me, killing me, taking away my boyfriend and turning him into a psychopathic killer? Was i supposed to?" she said, throwing down her diary and standing "Was i supposed to suddenly forget all that and trust you?"

"No. you'd be an idiot to trust me" he said, approaching her "but right now, i just want you to be quiet" She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a look. He leaned forward and kissed her, hard and passionately, filling it with all the pent up emotion he was feeling. She pushed him away, her eyes wide.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"I want you"

Klaus wasn't sure why she let him, but she did. At first she looked as if she might fight him, scream to the people who wouldn't help her. But the second he leant forward and kissed her, her resistance crumbled. He didn't know why. Perhaps she felt what he did. The moment their skin met, a fevered excitement seemed to take hold of the doppelganger. Clothes were shed rapidly, bodies met and their souls cried out in passion and ecstasy.

Afterwards, Elena lay in Klaus's arms, her eyes closed, her face peaceful. He watched her, running his hand over her waist, feeling but at the same time not. Her heartbeat was so loud to his ears, melodic almost. He sighed and slipped from the bed. She muttered sleepily, clutching his hand. He sighed wistfully, and looked at her. Could it be that after all this time he'd actually grown attatched to the very human he'd tried to kill?

He removed his hand from her grasp and sighed again. He slowly dressed and left the room. Alaric was standing outside in the hallway, his face angry, his arms folded.

"Are you done?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes" Klaus said coldly "Are you planning on killing me?"

"No. Because I know I wouldn't win" said Alaric

"At least one of you has a brain" he responded. He made for the stairs but Alaric blocked his path.

"What did you do to her Klaus?" Klaus smirked.

"I thought you would have heard...? We weren't exactly quiet"

"I did. What I meant is...why did she let you?" Klaus shrugged.

"Ask her. I have no idea"

"But why did you pick her?" Klaus growled quietly.

"If i wanted to answer questions from a haggard history teacher, I would have kept you around" he pushed Alaric out of the way and headed down the stairs. Jeremy was seated on the sofa, his expression grim and nervous, as if he was awaiting bad news, which in a way Klaus guessed he was. He leapt up when he saw Klaus.

"Relax Jeremy. She's fine" he smirked "I haven't harmed a hair on her head" Jeremy moved quicker then Klaus would have thought was possible for a human boy. He seized the powerful hybrid by his jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"If you hurt her..."

"You'll kill me?" Klaus asked.

"No. I'll make you wish you died when you had the chance!" he snarled. Alaric had appeared, and was looking between the two with concern. Jeremy released the man with a look of disgust and disappeared upstairs. Klaus straightened his jacket and looked at Alaric.

"he could really use some anger management" he said, his trademark smirk once again a fixture of his face.

"Get out" growled Alaric. Klaus shrugged and left the house. He paused outside, unable to resist on last jibe at the history teacher.

"You really should change the locks. Anyone could just walk inside" he laughed at the man's furious expression and speeded away into the night.

He paused just a few streets away and stood very still for a moment or two, just thinking, remembering. Remembering the scent of Elena's blood, the feel of her skin against his, the sparkle in her eye. He sighed and sat down on a nearby wall.

"Someone's in love with a human" came a singsong voice. Klaus looked up and groaned.

"Elisabeth. Just the person I didn't want to see" she sat next to him.

"Hey, it's not my fault brother. Now...what are you going to do about it?" He looked at her, and nodded.

"Only one thing to do" he got up and ran, at vampire speed, back to the Gilbert house. he moved too quickly for Alaric or Jeremy to notice him. He returned to Elena's side and curled up next to her again. She stirred, rolled over and looked at him.

"You stayed" Her voice was filled with wonder.

"Yes Elena" He smiled and kissed her.


End file.
